When a crash or collision occurs the driver is often thrown forward against the steering wheel with great impact. The result can be serious injury or even death.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide an energy absorbing device for the steering column which allows it to collapse upon impact but with a controlled resistance to movement, gradually absorbing energy to prevent excessive reaction forces against the driver.
More specifically, the energy absorbing device comprises a plurality of generally U-shaped straps made of a relatively stiff, bendable, flexible strip material. One leg of each strap is connected to the steering column. The other leg is anchored to vehicle support structure. When the steering column collapses as in a head-on collision, the straps resist movement and absorb energy gradually, providing a controlled reaction force against the driver.
The energy absorbing device also resists tilting of the steering column as it collapses. The force of impact of the driver against the steering column sometimes tends to tilt it upwardly, and such force is resisted preferably by struts on opposites of the steering column.
Another object of the invention is to provide an energy absorbing device for a steering column which is rugged and durable, composed of a relatively few simple parts, can be easily and inexpensively manufactured, and is highly effective in controlling the collapse of the steering column and the reaction forces against the driver when the driver is thrown forward against the steering column in a collision.
Other objects, features and advantages will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.